Happy Birthday, Baby
Happy Birthday, Baby is the 18th episode of Season 3 of Gilmore Girls. Synopsis Mama mia! Rory plans to honor her birthday-girl mother with a big party and an even bigger pizza. Richard has a greater surprise: an investment he made for Lorelai at her birth just paid off. Starring :Lauren Graham as Lorelai Gilmore :Alexis Bledel as Rory Gilmore :Keiko Agena as Lane Kim :Melissa McCarthy as Sookie St. James :Yanic Truesdale as Michel Gerard :Scott Patterson as Luke Danes :Liza Weil as Paris Geller :Milo Ventimiglia as Jess Mariano :Sean Gunn as Kirk Gleason :and Kelly Bishop as Emily Gilmore :special appearance by :Edward Herrmann as Richard Gilmore Special Guest Star :Bruce McCulloch as Tobin'''First and only appearance of Tobin '''Guest starring :Jackson Douglas as Jackson Belleville :Michael Winters as Taylor Doose :Shelly Cole as Madeline Lynn :Teal Redmann as Louise Grant :Biff Yeager as Tom :Tricia O'Kelley as Nicole Leahy :Bruce French as Mr. Leahy :Linda Porter as Fran Weston :Eileen Barnett as Mrs. Leahy :Jon Polito as Pete Trivia *This is the only time on the show that Lorelai's birthday is celebrated. *Luke meets Nicole's parents. *Among Lorelai's birthday treats: **The world's (town's) largest pizza. **A playlist at her party of a song for each year she's lived. **A chocolate cake from Weston Bakery with both whipped cream and butter frosting, which has 'Happy 16th birthday, Lorelai' spelled out on it. **A surprise party, with the whole town, thrown at Miss Patty's School of Ballet. *Like Lorelai, Jess doesn't like Indian food. *Richard's real estate investment in Lorelai's name yields $75,000. *Michel and Lorelai have known each other for 5 years, indicating Michel started work at the Independence Inn in 1998. Photos 318.png 318cake.png 318jory.png 318mallomars.png 318cheese.png 318pizza.png Gilmorisms MUSIC *Macarena by Los del Río *Red Hot Chili Peppers LITERATURE * Hamlet by William Shakespeare (character mention) FILM *Almost Famous *Ed Wood *Saturday Night Fever *Gangs of New York POP CULTURE :Tobin – I know Tony Randall and Renée Estevez. I'd be happy to put in a call. :Rory – Luke cannot sweep out chimney. :Lorelai – Why not? :Rory – Because you need to be a chimney sweep to sweep a chimney. :Lorelai – Please. If Dick Van Dyke can do it, so can Luke. :Paris – My parents return tomorrow, I think my mom is bringing home a new face. :Rory – Really? :Paris – There's a doctor in France who injects some kind of gel into your head and molds it to give you better cheekbones. :Rory – You're kidding me! :Paris – She needs to sleep on her back for a month, otherwise her face will flatten like a crepe. :Rory – Oh my God, it's Brazil! :Lorelai – Put Mrs. Ha-Wiggins on the phone, have her tell me. :Luke – Yeah, you could send over a couple Oompa-Loompas to kick the crap out of Aunt Tillie. :Lorelai – $75,000 – oh my God, that's 150 pairs of Jimmy Choos. :Jess – The cleaned up version of the Eminem Show seems to be selling pretty well. :Tobin – That is the jacket that Joe Strummer wore during the 1979 Pearl Harbor tour. :Rory – This is not "Gangs of New York, now with Cameron Diaz!" This is Gangs of New York twenty years ago with Meryl Streep, as Scorsese originally imagined it! :Lorelai – I've got Polonius and the entire banking system on my side. Notes and references Category:Special occasions Category:Episodes Category:Season 3